


Top

by LumaBoop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Can't I top for a change, Shaun?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment in using only dialogue in order to convey a situation and allow the reader to use their imagination instead of writing heavily detailed description.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Desmond…?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“…you haven’t put out in… weeks.”  
  
“Yeah? So?”  
  
“What do you mean so? You usually as horny as a hare. Something wrong with you now? Infection perhaps?”  
  
“What?! No! I just…”  
  
“Just what, Desmond? I’d desperately like to know why you suddenly wanted to be abstinent for three weeks.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“I’m just… not…”  
  
“Just not what?”  
  
“I’m just not _**into it**_ anymore.”  
  
“…”  
  
“I-I’m sorry… t-that came out wrong.”  
  
“…came out crystal clear to me.”  
  
“No Shaun! No, just listen.”  
  
“Yes, I’m ALL ears, Desmond. Explain what you mean.”  
  
“It’s just… well… you _always_ … take the lead.”  
  
“Yes, naturally.”  
  
“I’m sick of it.”  
  
“How so… wait.”  
  
“…”  
  
“You’re not serious, are you?”  
  
“That’s the reason.”  
  
“Desmond, I don’t bottom for anyone.”  
  
“See?! That’s the kind of attitude that’s a turn off for me. We should try new things… especially for me.”  
  
“…”  
  
“All I want, is to be top here and there, but every time I try to dominate, you just overpower me so forcefully that I get turned off and I just let you take me. I don’t get off any more.”  
  
“Why don't you say anything before we have sex?”  
  
“How was I suppose to bring it up knowing you’d respond just like you did?”  
  
“Hmph, then you should get over it. You’re **not** topping me.”  
  
“…you’re impossible. I can’t believe you’re being so selfish.”  
  
“And I can’t believe you’re being such a woman.”  
  
“Tch, you’re the one being the woman, acting like you’re scared of being taken.”  
  
“I-i’m am NOT scared of being taken. It just brings me no sexual gratification.”  
  
“How would you know that if you’ve never been taken?”  
  
“…”  
  
“You’re scared aren’t you?”  
  
“I bloody told you! I’m _not_ scared.”  
  
“Then let me top, Shaun… we’re lovers. Don’t you trust me?”  
  
“Lovers of 5 months. How can I trust you with my body?”  
  
“Asshole. I trust you with my body; all three of you.”  
  
“That’s your preference. Just because you’re more willing to give up your body to the nearest bloak doesn’t mean that I’m so readily willing.”  
  
“ _What_ are you trying to say?”  
  
“… sorry that came out wrong.”  
  
“Damn right it did! Where the hell do you get off saying shit like that?”  
  
“I-i’m sorry Desmond…”  
  
“Just making fucking excuses because you’re scared to trust me.”  
  
“…ugh, Desmond, please stop.”  
  
“Why? So you can change the subject? I want an answer, Shaun, and I want a good one; why won’t you let me be on top?”  
  
“…you really want to know?”  
  
“Yes, damn it.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Wel—?”  
  
“—I’m afraid of you hurting me!”  
  
“W-wh… what?”  
  
“I’m afraid… of it hurting. Sure, you moan like a little bitch whenever I take you…”  
  
“…”  
  
“… but I’m just a bit more hesitant than you are to have something inside me. I… I can’t see…”  
  
“Heh, you that intimidated by my size?”  
  
“… oh you bloody wish!”  
  
“But, you are, aren’t you?”  
  
“… You’re not a small man, Desmond.”  
  
“Heh, you were afraid.”  
  
“…s-shut up.”  
  
“You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, ever. But, Shaun, you have to understand that I have needs too, and that’s why I wasn’t having sex with you. It just wasn't getting it up anymore.”  
  
“… so, if I let you top me...?”  
  
“Heh, what that? Think I’m bribing you?”  
  
“Perhaps. It’s a good deal though. Couples are suppose to be equal and all that, right?”  
  
“That’s how I was raised.”  
  
“So it seems. I… I suppose I don’t see a good reason to… _not_ allow you to top me. BUT JUST ONCE! If I don’t like, I don’t like it.”  
  
“Shaun, by the time I’m done with you tonight,  _you’ll_  be the one moaning like a little bitch.”  
  
“…”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted to AO3  
> Written on April 19th 2010


End file.
